Pequeños Relatos de Sandias y Limones
by Bliis Aruasi
Summary: Drabble/En el hada Sandia, como no podía faltar, no solo su atuendo y alas eran de sandía, no. El hada también contaba con un par de grandes —y a simple vista jugosas— sandias pegadas a su pecho.Mientras que la pobre Hada Limón…/ — ¡Gajeel, me niego a ser el Hada Limón!


**_Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima, sin embargo esta historia es completamente __mía._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_«Pequeños Relatos de Sandias y Limones»_**

**_._**

**_{572 palabras}_**

**_[Rating: K+]_**

**_._**

**_._**

_**Summary:** _[…] En el hada Sandia, como no podía faltar, no solo su atuendo y alas eran de sandía, no. El hada también contaba con un par de grandes —y a simple vista jugosas— sandias pegadas a su pecho, mientras que la pobre Hada Limón…/ — ¡Gajeel, me niego a ser el Hada Limón!

**.**

**_._**

* * *

_Había una vez, en una lejana villa en el bosque dos pequeñas hadas mejores amigas, cuyos nombres eran Sandia y Limón. _

_Y tal como su nombre decía, cada una era exactamente igual a su fruta. _

_El hada Sandia, tenía un largo cabello con hebras verdes y ligeras líneas amarillas asemejándose a la cubierta de su fruta, también, tenía unas largas piernas rojas con ligeros puntitos negros que a simple vista se veía eran las oscuras semillas, portaba una ancha falda de un tono verde con orillas blancas y sus alitas eran una mezcla tricolor de la fruta, así como también portaba unas ligeras pequitas adornando la piel de sus mejillas. Y claro, como no podía faltar, no solo su atuendo y alas eran de sandía, no. El hada también contaba con un par de grandes _—_y a simple vista jugosas_— _sandias pegadas a su pecho. _

_Mientras que la pobre y enana hada Limón…_

— ¡Gajeel! —interrumpió Levy furiosa la narración del pelinegro.

En ese día de primavera, Fairy Tail se encontraba lleno de flores y adornos de mariposas para celebrar el tan esperado festival que como cada año el gremio ofrecía. Y, como atracción principal, ese año ofrecerían una obra escrita por el mismo Dragon Slayer de hierro, descubriendo su oscuro lado como Dramaturgo.

Toda la coordinación estaba bajo el brazo de Gajeel Redfox, desde la creación de la escenografía, hasta la selección de los personajes principales, ósea, las lindas hadas Sandia y Limón, interpretadas por Lucy y Levy respectivamente.

— ¡Enana, sigue el guion!

Levy —con su lindo atuendo del hada Limón— bajo del escenario que se asemejaba a un lago, furiosa y con un gran sonrojo.

— ¡No, me niego a ser el Hada Limón! —grito casi llegando a la salida del gremio.

Gajeel resoplo, y con su megáfono negro grito

— ¡Tómense cinco minutos!

Lucy, con su traje de Hada Sandia, bajo del escenario suspirando por la pobre Levy-chan al igual que los magos vestidos de árboles y arbustos que formaban parte de la escenografía.

El Director Gajeel bajo de su alta silla, y camino hasta donde una Levy indignada y sonrojada refunfuñaba y le dirigía mil maldiciones.

—Enana tienes que volver al jodido escenario.

Levy le dedico una mirada fulminante.

— ¡No!

—Enana…

— ¡No!, ¡¿Por qué no se lo pides a Wendy?!

— ¡Porque el Hada Limón tiene pechos de limón!

— ¡Wendy tiene pechos de limón! —dijo Levy poniéndose de puntitas para intentar mirarlo directo a los ojos.

— ¡Wendy es completamente plana!

Del otro lado del gremio la pequeña Marvell contenía las lágrimas mientras miraba su pecho nada desarrollado y recordaba el dibujo que Reedus había hecho de ella.

— ¡Waa! ¡Levy-san, Gajeel-san! —grito mientras salía corriendo del gremio mientras se cubría el rostro con el antebrazo.

La pequeña hija de Grandine fue completamente ignorada por sus _agresores_, mientras estos continuaban discutiendo sobre el papel del Hada Limón.

Al final, Gajeel termino enfadándose y cargo a la enana como si de un costal de papas se tratase.

— ¡Gajeel! —grito Levy mientras pataleaba sobre la espalda del Dragon Slayer.

—Gii hii —fue la respuesta que obtuvo para después ser lanzada al centro del escenario y ser iluminada por el reflector más grande que pudieron encontrar.

Y así, continuaron con la obra contando con la participación de la dulce Hada Limón, con su cabello de limón, su atuendo de limón, su piel de limón y por supuesto…sus pechos de limón.

—Gii-hii —repitió Gajeel atreves de su megáfono.

* * *

**¡Hello! Aquí la joven Bliis se reporta con su primer intento de GaLe sin mucho romance y posible Ooc, tch QnQ**

**Pero bueno, hoy no hare mucho **_**MEREQUETENGUE(?) **_**(Así decía uno de mis maestros para decir que éramos unos escandalosos, revoltosos, etc. :B) **

**Y como me quedo sin tiempo (literalmente, estoy en el cyber y me quedan unos 15 minutos e.é) traeré mi… *redoble de tambores***

**¡PUBLICIDAD!**

**Esta es la lista de los OS, Drabbles, capítulos y mi bella sorpresa que subiré en este bello día. **

**(Los que están subrayados son los que ya están publicados *3*)**

-Gracias por su visita (NaLu)

-Momento Incomodo no. 113, Conociendo a los Suegros (NaLu)

-Pequeños Relatos de Sandias y Limones (GaLe)

-La Llave de Cristal (Capitulo 5 ¡Yeei!)

_-¡NUEVO FIC! _

**Y mi frase típica de siempre es: Si uno mismo no se hace publicidad… nadie lo hará :I **

**Por cierto, ¡Preparen sus pasteles son Splenda, endulzante sin calorías! :D (Bliis necesita patrocinadores x3) **

**Me despido mendigando por un review, uno pequeñito, por favor, yo sé que detrás de esa pantalla hay un alma caritativa QwQ(?)**

**¡Bye-Byeeeeee! **

**Pd. Si no visitan mis otros fics Y dejan review…hay tabla e.é**


End file.
